List of Elena of Avalor episodes
This is a list of episodes of Elena of Avalor. Episodes Season one: 2016-2017 # "First Day of Rule" - July 22, 2016 # "Model Sister" - July 22, 2016 # "All Heated Up" - July 29, 2016 # "Island of Youth" - August 12, 2016 # "Spellbound" - August 26, 2016 # "Prince Too Charming" - September 16, 2016 # "Finders Leapers" - September 23, 2016 # "Royal Retreat" - September 30, 2016 # "A Day to Remember" - October 16, 2016 # "The Scepter of Light" - November 4, 2016 # "Navidad" - December 9, 2016 # "Olaball" - February 25, 2017 # "Flight of the Jaquins" - March 4, 2017 # "Crystal in the Rough" - March 11, 2017 # "The Princess Knight" - March 18, 2017 # "Captain Turner Returns" - April 8, 2017 # "King of the Carnaval" - April 22, 2017 # "My Fair Naomi" - May 6, 2017 # "Spirit Monkey Business" - June 30, 2017 # "Wizard-in-Training" - July 21, 2017 # "Realm of the Jaquins" - August 12, 2017 # "The Gecko's Tale" - August 18, 2017 # "Party of a Lifetime" - August 25, 2017 # "Blockheads" - September 16, 2017 # "Masks of Magic" - October 1, 2017 Season two: 2017-2019 # "The Jewel of Maru" - October 14, 2017 # "Royal Rivalry" - October 28, 2017 # "The Curse of El Guapo" - November 11, 2017 # "Three Jaquins and a Princess" - November 18, 2017 # "A Spy in the Palace" - November 25, 2017 # "Science Unfair" - February 24, 2018 # "Rise of the Sorceress" - March 3, 2018 # "Shapeshifters" - March 10, 2018 # "The Scepter of Night" - March 17, 2018 # "The Race for the Realm" - July 14, 2018 # "A Tale of Two Scepters" - July 21, 2018 # "Class Act" - July 28, 2018 # "All Kingdoms Fair" - August 4, 2018 # "A Lava Story" - August 11, 2018 # "Song of the Sirenas" - September 21, 2018 # "The Tides of Change" - October 13, 2018 # "The Return of El Capitán" - October 27, 2018 # "Finding Zuzo" - November 3, 2018 # "Snow Place Like Home" - November 24, 2018 # "Two Left Fins" - January 19, 2019 # "Movin' On Up" - February 16, 2019 # "Not Without My Magic" - March 23, 2019 # "Luna's Big Leap" - April 27, 2019 # "Naomi Knows Best" - June 1, 2019 Season three: 2019 # "Sister of Invention" - October 7, 2019 # "To Save a Sunbird" - October 8, 2019 # "Father-in-Chief" - October 9, 2019 # "The Incredible Shrinking Royals" - October 10, 2019 # "Norberg Peace Prize" - October 11, 2019 # "The Magic Within" - October 13, 2019 # "Flower of Light" - October 16, 2019 # "Captain Mateo" - October 17, 2019 # "Sugar Rush" - October 18, 2019 # "The Family Treasure" - October 21, 2019 # "Dreamcatcher" - October 22, 2019 # "Changing of the Guard" - October 23, 2019 # "King Skylar" - October 24, 2019 # "Spirit of a Wizard" - October 25, 2019 # "Team Isa" - November 15, 2019 # "The Last Laugh" - November 22, 2019 # "Festival of Lights" - December 6, 2019 See also * Elena and the Secret of Avalor * Elena of Avalor: Adventures in Vallestrella * Elena of Avalor: Scepter Training with Zuzo * Elena of Avalor: The Secret Life of Sirenas * [[List of episodes|List of Sofia the First episodes]] Category:Content